Signature Weapons
Far Cry 3 Signature Weapons are special versions of existing weapons in Far Cry 3 with a unique name, upped specs, and even custom paint jobs: * AMR — Z93 with extended magazine, high powered scope, explosive rounds and custom paint. Available after finding 20 Relics. (Sniper Rifle) * Bull — M133 with RDS, extended magazine and custom paint. Available after finding 10 Relics. (Shotgun) * Bushman — P416 with marksman scope, extended magazine, suppressor and custom paint. Available after deactivating all 18 Radio Towers. (Assault Rifle) * Cannon — .44 Magnum with extended barrel, optical sight, 6 round cylinder and custom paint. Unlocked via Uplay. (Pistol — Revolver) * Japanese Tanto — Custom Machete. Available after finding 6 Letters of the Lost. * Ripper — MKG with optical scope, extended magazine, and custom paint. Available after 6 Trials of the Rakyat. (LMG) * Shadow — 1911 with RDS, extended magazine, suppressor and custom paint. Available after liberating 17 Outposts. (Pistol — Semi-automatic) * Shredder — Vector .45 ACP with optical scope, suppressor, extended magazine and custom paint. Available after finding 10 Memory Cards. (SMG) * Tribal Knife — Custom Machete. Acquired by pre-ordering Far Cry 3 or by purchasing the compilation DLC. There are no Signature Weapons for the Launcher and special categories. Acquisition Signature weapons are usually unlocked by completing certain objectives. After unlocking the weapon, they may be purchased from the store or any self-service weapon locker. Activating Radio Towers cannot earn you free Signature Weapons, but activating all Radio Towers will unlock the Bushman for purchase. Check the individual weapon pages for instructions on acquiring each weapon. Far Cry 4 Signature weapons from Far Cry 3 return in Far Cry 4, along with new additions. * 87 — 1887 with a sawed-off barrel, with second reflex sight and custom paint. Available after collecting 4 Mohan Ghale's journal entries. This is the "must have" early game signature weapon and can kill even Rhino's with 3-4 shots. Its short range is offset by a reasonably good scatter pattern allowing multiple kills on attacking packs of wildlife once a user becomes familiar with it.(The 87 is also a sidearm so it can be used whilst driving .etc.) * AMR — Available after liberating 23 of the 24 outposts. As its name implies, the anti-materiel rifle is capable of punching through thick volumes of metals and will easily neutralize enemies with a single round - including heavily-armored soldiers. However this power comes at a cost of having no suppressor. * Bull — Available after completing 2 bomb defusing quests. M133 shotgun with extended magazine, second reflex sight and suppressor. Second only to the Elephant Gun in terms of performance. Where it lacks in range and accuracy it makes up for in better DPS output and larger magazine size. * Bushman — Available after reaching the rank 10 of the Shanath Arena. P416 with marksman sight, extended magazine and suppressor. One of the best assault class weapons in the game, plus its ammo pool is very easy to replenish, considering that the majority of human enemies in Kyrat use the same cartridge type. The gun is only marred by the fact that one has to complete a tedious series of Arena fights in order to unlock for purchase at trading posts: it can be acquired in a much less time-consuming way by using the Far Cry 4 Arena mobile app. * Buzzsaw — MG42 LMG. Comes with a extended magazine with 400 rounds and optical sight. Available after liberating 17 bell towers. Sadly this weapon is a game breaker, OP to the max and capable of killing even the heaviest foe with a burst it makes the last challenges in the game fairly mundane. Lots of fun, but best avoided if playing for the story element. * Cannon — Available after completing 5 hostage rescue quests. .44 Magnum with optical sight. Best one shot killer available as a sidearm, a must consider even in a stealth loadout. * Driller - LMG. PKM with extended magazine and optical sight. Pre-order bonus and available with the season pass. * Elephant Gun - Signature version of the .700 Nitro. Available as a pre-order bonus and can be unlocked with the season pass. * HS77 — M-712 with optical sight, suppressor, extended magazine and custom paint job. Available after completing 2 Hunting: Control quests. * Predator — M-700 with all attachments and custom paint. Available after completing 4 armed escort quests. * Stinger — Skorpion with optical scope, silencer and custom paint. Available after destroying 2 Pagan's Wrath convoys. Easily the best stealth "spray and pray" weapon in the early game. * Rebel — A99 with first reflex sight, extended magazine and a custom paint job. Uses pistol ammo so runs out fast. * Ripper — MKG with 200 round magazine and marksman sight. Available after conquering all 4 fortresses. * Shredder — Available after reaching Karma level 6. Vector with suppressor, optical sight and extended magazine. Powerful but comparable to a fully customised BZ19 in terms of stats. * Sixer — Mark IV with first reflex sight and custom paint job. Available after visiting the first store. * Stormer — MP34 with first reflex sight, extended magazines and custom paint job. Available after removing 1 propaganda poster. * Trooper — MS16 with custom paint, marksman sight, extended magazine and suppressor. Surprisingly has no stat boosts, is only remarkable because it has a marksman scope which the normal MS16 cannot equip. Available after collecting 20 masks of Yalung. * Warrior — AK-47 with a silencer, first reflex sight, extended magazine and custom paint. Available after hijacking 2 Royal cargo trucks. A good weapon for AK fans but generally inferior to other assault rifles in game. * Harpoon gun Also called the Impaler, it's a joke-like but powerful special weapon that shoots harpoons, which kill enemies in one hit. Comes with "Hurk's redeption" DLC. Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons S Category:Signature Weapons